Peu de choses
by Shangreela
Summary: Il faut peu de choses pour comprendre les gens... Réflexion d'un membre de l'équipe SGA1 sur un autre.


Auteur : _Lyly_[u]

Titre : Peu de choses

Fandom : SG-A

Warning : Légers spoilers début saison II

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani. Elle s'ennuierait sinon ;) **NdBL** – Certes. Que serais-je sans elle ? **NdlA **: Je me le demande ! xD

* * *

Peu de choses

**... ... ...**

Parfois, il y a très peu à savoir sur les gens. Un peu de réflexion, quelques observations et une once d'attention suffisent.

Ronon Dex en est un assez bon, dirais-je, si ce n'est parfait, exemple.

L'observation d'abord : tous ceux qui le croisent diront que c'est un être de violence, aux comportements primaux et légèrement asocial sur les bords. Moi, j'aurais dit même au milieu, mais bon. Ça, c'est la première phase.

Lorsque Ronon « Rononator » Dex daigne vous adresser la parole plus de trois fois, comme tel est mon cas (quel veinard !), on se rend compte que Ronon Dex s'exprime avec courtoisie. Ses paroles cordiales démentent complètement la posture toujours agressive qu'il adopte. Et ça, c'est vachement surprenant, parce que ça entre en totale contradiction avec le « un être de violence, aux comportements primaux et légèrement asocial sur les bords » de la première phase.

Là s'éveille l'intrigue – chez moi, en tous cas. Mais j'ai toujours été très curieux (ainsi que feignant et inquiet, comme le lui ai-je dit) de nature, donc, voilà. C'est ainsi que débute la troisième phase d'observation : l'observation proprement dite. Parce que maintenant que notre attention est titillée, on regarde vraiment. On _cherche_. Et, assez facile je dois dire, on trouve. Commençons ainsi :

A la suite d'une brève course-poursuite à l'aveugle, Ronon nous a, Teyla et moi, neutralisés puis transportés dans une grotte. Sans nous tuer. Il nous a ensuite donné des informations sur lui – son nom, son _identité_ : « Officier technicien Ronon Dex ». Ce qui, ma foi, _en effet_ suggérait la radicale abréviation de notre espérance de vie immédiate, qui plus est dans un futur très prochain, mais aussi une grande civilisation. Puis il nous a renseigné sur Ford, et passé avec moi un marché n'incluant aucun chantage du type 'Si tu fais pas ce que je t'ordonne même pas poliment, je démembre ta jolie femelle à l'aiguille à couture'. Excepté peut-être le fait de garder Teyla comme assurance que je ramène bien Beckett et toute sa panoplie, mais ça c'était plutôt une assurance-vie, pas vraiment du chantage… Mieux encore, l'homme blessé et tout juste opéré à la barbare (il faut l'avouer) s'est enfui dans notre dos afin d'accomplir sa part du marché. C'est pas joli, ça ?

Il y a plus encore, de retour à Atlantis, où nous l'avons conduit, puis isolé et mis sous bonne garde. Ses prestations en salle d'entraînement, par exemple : cet homme aplatit chacun des soldats du vaisseau. Sans en blesser un seul. L'exemple le plus frappant auquel j'aie assisté fut sa première séance avec notre amie Athosienne. L'enchaînement grâce auquel il a balayé Teyla, beaucoup plus fine et petite que lui, pour la plaquer au sol était précis, efficace, rapide et _violent_, mais n'a laissé aucune marque sur sa gorge. En dépit de toutes les apparences.

Très contradictoire, comme garçon…

Quand on a un peu de jugeote et de curiosité, et j'aime penser que j'ai les deux (même si certains pensent que je suis un idiot fini) ces observations mènent évidemment à la réflexion. Et aux questions. (Dans l'ordre) Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tués directement ? Il l'aurait aisément pu – deux fois - deux occasions manquées. Ses balles ne sont que paralysantes, a-t-il dit. Et c'est vrai, puisque nous nous sommes _réveillés_. Je suis toujours vivant, un fait qui, je dois dire, me plaît énormément.

Ensuite, pourquoi passer un marché ? Sachant que nous étions venus pour retrouver un de nos compagnons, il aurait aisément et très simplement pu nous forcer à obéir en menaçant l'un de nous. Ça aussi, ça ne colle pas vraiment avec l'« être de violence, aux comportements primaux ». Aussi, pourquoi, ayant échappé à notre surveillance et obtenu ce qu'il voulait, s'ennuyer à pourchasser un homme n'ayant aucune valeur à ses yeux ? Et effectivement, il a retrouvé Ford. Il ne l'a pas _ramené_, mais si je n'étais pas parti moi-même sa recherche, je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Joliment ligoté, ou inconscient, jusqu'à la grotte.

Puis, Atlantis. Où, déjà, il est _venu_, je tiens à le souligner. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour croire que nos hommes armés ont suffi à le retenir. Il est venu, car il l'a bien voulu. Puis il est resté, également car il l'a bien voulu. Pourquoi ? (Encore. Cet homme semble être une source sans fin d'interrogations.) Pourquoi prendre garde à ne blesser personne ? Pourquoi réfléchir à ses attaques pour désarmer et neutraliser sans provoquer une seule blessure ? Parce que, croyez-moi, cet homme est une vraie tornade. Ça cogne, ça frappe, ça pousse et ça aplatit. Rien ne lui résiste. Aucun homme de la base ne peut lui tenir tête. Là où Ronon Dex passe, aucun pied ne dépasse. Vous voyez le genre. Il est pourtant tout à fait capable de s'entraîner sans blesser son partenaire, comme il nous l'a montré depuis son arrivée à la base. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'image qu'on se fait d' « un être de violence, aux comportements primaux et légèrement asocial sur les bords ».

Non, ça ne colle pas. Et après s'être creusé le ciboulot, retourné les neurones dans tous les sens et essayé de tordre des petites cuillères avec la force de notre prise de tête (tentative très infructueuse, d'ailleurs…), on comprend (_**j**__'_ai compris) pourquoi. Et c'est tellement simple qu'on se demande comment on a pu le rater depuis le début. En un mot comme en cent : ca ne colle pas, parce que c'est _faux_. Eh oui les amis, Ronon Dex n'est pas davantage un être de violence asocial aux comportements primaux que moi.

Si Ronon Dex nous a neutralisés, c'est parce que nous étions sur sa piste, alors qu'il s'enfuyait. Sans chercher le combat. S'il ne nous a pas tués, c'est qu'il respecte la vie si elle ne lui est pas hostile. C'est également la raison pour laquelle il ne cherche pas à nous blesser lors des entraînements, et nous laisse profiter de la formidable source d'enseignement qu'il représente. S'il a formellement refusé l'anesthésie, c'est parce qu'il est un homme traqué, auquel un simple instant de relâchement peut être fatal. Enfin, s'il s'est lancé après Ford, c'est qu'il est un homme de parole. Je ne vois pas, là-dedans, d'être violent et asocial.

Mais qu'est-il donc, dans ce cas-là ?

Ronon Dex est juste un homme, ancien militaire, pourchassé pour sa vie pendant sept ans. Un homme ayant dû durcir pour rester en vie, mourir un peu pour survivre. Un homme ayant dû faire face par lui-même à la solitude la plus totale, et à la cruauté la plus animale pendant sept ans. Sept ans. Une éternité. Ça laisse des marques.

Alors oui, Ronon Dex n'hésite plus à frapper, ni à tuer. C'est un fait. Mieux vaut l'avoir comme allié que comme ennemi, on a beaucoup plus de chances de s'en sortir dans le premier cas que dans le second. Ça me va. Je préfère partir au combat avec lui qu'avec un négociateur, aussi sans pitié Ronon soit-il. Justement car il est sans pitié. Il traverse la Porte avec le but de revenir vivant, et de tout faire en ce but, purement et simplement. Il a raison. Chaque monde est une menace potentielle, chaque mission une mort manquée. Ça me va.

A ceux qui le trouvent brutal, je dirais de survivre à ce qu'il a traversé, et d'en ressortir dans un meilleur état que lui. De parler de quelque chose qu'ils comprennent et connaissent. D'expérimenter la solitude poussée à son plus haut point, la conscience d'être le prix convoité d'un safari de la pire sorte, la crainte constante et paroxystique de ne pas voir le prochain soleil se lever. Qu'ils y aillent, et qu'ils en reviennent. Je trouve pour ma part qu'il s'en est très bien sorti. D'autres, à sa place… Ford, par exemple. Enfin bref. Qu'ils se la ferment, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Ronon ne cherche pas la compagnie, s'occupe de ses affaires tout seul et ne demande rien à personne. Il n'est pas très causant, et pas plus chaleureux non plus. Soit. Et alors ? 0n a vu pire. Il ne met personne en danger, respecte les ordres et ne nous blesse même pas lors des entraînements, que pouvons-nous demander de plus ? Qui sommes-nous pour exiger d'un homme pourchassé qu'il soit gentillet, discipliné et bien obéissant ? Autant lui demander de se tuer.

Pour autant, il n'y a pas que ça. Ronon est aussi très intelligent – il n'aurait pas survécu sinon. La chance est une amante des plus volages. Et malgré ces années d'isolement où les Wraiths l'ont abaissé au rang d'animal, il est resté très… 'civilisé'. Psychologiquement parlant. Il comprend l'importance de la discipline, de la hiérarchie, de l'ordre et de la sécurité sur un vaisseau tel qu'Atlantis. Il a accepté sans rechigner sa surveillance constante bien qu'inutile et le fait qu'en tous les cas je suis son supérieur. Qu'il doit respecter mes commandements et les exécuter, même s'il n'est pas d'accord. C'est bien plus qu'on ne pourrait attendre d'un géant capable de briser les nuques d'un de nos bataillon en deux minutes vingt-six secondes.

Il fait également preuve, même s'il s'en cache, d'une grande bonne volonté. Il a par exemple été s'excuser auprès de Teyla car mon interprétation de ses actions était erronée, et qu'il a de ce fait douté de celle de notre amie. Mentionnons également que, lors de sa première mission avec nous, il connaissait le temps d'ouverture de la Porte des Etoiles. Le manuel comprenant règlement, procédures et activités d'Atlantis n'étant donné qu'aux membres du corps armé du vaisseau lors de leur prise de poste effective, il n'a eu comme seule option que d'aller le consulter à la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il a manifestement fait. Longuement. Sans parler de ses efforts manifestes pour restreindre la volonté farouche du Coureur en lui et laisser l'officier technicien raisonner et écouter.

Si l'on mélangeait tout ça pour en tirer une définition qui convienne à peu près à Ronon Dex, ce serait quelque chose dans ce genre-là : Créature brune d'environ deux mètres (sans compter les dreadlocks), vêtu de matières organiques ressemblant à du cuir (pantalon et haut) et à de la laine (haut) et armé d'un petit joujou sympathique dont il garde jalousement la possession. Affectueusement surnommé le Rononator, le Ronon Dex est intimidant, puissant, psychologiquement torturé et impitoyable en situation de combat. Capable de réflexion, il adopte une attitude renfrognée pour effrayer les importuns mais se révèle très attachant une fois accoutumé à son environnement, ce qui peut prendre un certain temps (ou un temps certain, je ne suis pas sectaire…).

C'est mieux, non ?

C'est pas très dur de comprendre le Ronon « Rononator » Dex. Suffit juste d'un brin de patience. Peu de choses, vraiment.

...

J'espère que ça vous a plu =)

Dans tous les cas je devrais revenir bientôt dans ce fandom. préparez-vous !^^

_Lyly[u]_


End file.
